By the Campfire
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: She lost her memories since she came to this bruised and battered world. He grew up too fast for the sake of surviving. They both have holes in their chests and Fate had finally decided that they have suffered enough. (Courier Six and Lone Wanderer are the same person)
1. By the Campfire

**By the Campfire**

* * *

Pain

That was what she was feeling right now. Searing hot pain, her hands and knees were on the ground. A look of defeat in her eyes, and yet she still had the burning sensation of continuing. Unfortunately, the body can only take so much pressure and had finally succumbed to its countless amounts of bruises and wounds.

Stilettos on concrete reached her ears as her adversary watched her; similar to how a predator watches its prey. The look that her enemy gave to her was something akin to a goddess looking down on a mere peasant. The 'goddess' circled her one last time before finally stopping right in front of her.

"It's unfortunate that you are promised a power that was never truly yours," she said.

She walked closer until her stilettos were just within her peripheral vision. She took a knee and placed a hand under her chin. Her down-casted eyes met with the Fall Maiden's own. She had a look of superiority, the look that told her that she was the most powerful being that had ever walked on this earth. Her malicious grin was a contrast to her heated glare.

"But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined," she gloated.

Despite her entire form looking down on her, she decided that she would rain on her parade one last time. With one final glare, she asked Cinder Fall a question.

"Do you believe in destiny?" She asked

She did a mental cheer for herself when the self-proclaimed goddess lost her grin and replaced with a frown. She paused for a second before locking her eyes at the non-believer.

"Yes,"

She stood up from her kneel and conjured a bow made of ichor glass. The nock of the bow was pulled back and the arrow of similar colour was pointed at her. She gave her last defiant look on the 'goddess' before said goddess released her hand that was pulling the bow.

Pain

* * *

She snapped her eyes open and sat straight up, taking in copious amounts of air in her system as she tried to recollect what had happened in her dream. She looked at her makeshift bed; a bunch of clothes that they took from some thieves down the highway, I-15, was used as a mattress. While it did manage to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling of sleeping on the cold sand, the air conditions could be said differently; irradiated winds of the Mojave Desert that blew from the north graced her. The only thing that was keeping her on this front was a duster.

"Had another nightmare?"

She turned her head at her only company; a young man who seems to be around her age plus a year or two. He wore a brown leather long coat. Inside the coat was thick armour which looked like it can handle a beating. He wore dark grey pants along with some combat boots to finish. Sat next to him was the helmet of the armour; it had red lenses and a filtration system. Right now he was stoking the fires of the campfire that he had made with some cinder blocks and planks of wood.

They had been travelling for almost three months now. She still remembered when she first met him. She had been ambushed by some raiders and one decided to have 'fun' with her. It was when one of them was about to put his member in her did a gunshot rang out. The raider's head was nothing but a stump as it dropped next to her. The next events were a blur as the other raiders dropped left and right – all were shot cleanly to the head, and by the time they had gathered their bearing to retaliate to their attack it was already too late. It was then and there did they finally meet, he took care of her for a while. When she had managed to walk on her own did he finally asked questions.

"What's it about this time?" he asked.

And like always, her answers remains the same.

"I don't know," she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked this time his voice sounded concern.

"I'm fine… why do you ask?"

Then she suddenly felt something stream down her right cheek. She touched it with her hand and notice that it was wet. The same sensation was felt to her left cheek and only then did she notice that she was crying. It was weird for her though; she had not noticed that she was crying until the tears came falling down. She didn't know why she was crying, she chalked it up to because of her memory loss since she woke up in this world that felt like home and at the same time it wasn't.

She felt like she was an alien to the Mojave Wasteland, whenever she would look up to the night skies for solace the first thing she would see is the full moon that would always look down on her. And for some unknown reason, she felt uncomfortable about it. A sight of the full moon brought unexplainable unease to her, but for the life of her, she could not know why. It was frustrating; to not know something yet at the same time the answer to all of her problems is at the tip of her fingertips. She had all of the puzzle pieces with her and yet she doesn't know where to place them. And that scared her.

The man before her stood up from his sitting spot and sat next to her. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her fraying emotions. He whispered to her that everything was going to be alright –this mantra that seemed to work for now. Once she had calmed down she looked at him with baggy eyes.

He looked back at the campfire with a sombre look on his face, "I had moments like that too you know… times, when there is nothing I can do but watch," a pause with the only noise throughout the night, is the wind and the crackling fire. "I had to watch my own father die behind glass as he poisoned the room that he was in. I had to watch as one of my oldest friends succumbs to insanity. I had no choice but to put him down. I had done so many things and sometimes I think to myself how I could've done something else,"

He looked back at her with tired eyes, it spoke volumes for her. It was like she was looking at a person who was decades older than her. A teenager who grew up too fast, while she finds it difficult to sympathize for losing a father – since she doesn't even remember her own parents' faces – or the thought of killing one of her oldest friends. It still impacted on her hard enough to give her a look of empathy.

His deep blue eyes locked with her emeralds. Those eyes had seen enough pain and suffering to make a normal man dive into the depths of insanity, the voices of people that he had killed for the 'greater good' echoed in those eyes. She looked deeper in the ocean to find something… a hole; a hole so deep that nothing could ever fill it. Perhaps it was the reason why he wanders. Forever a wandering nomad that travelled the wastes of the Old World, in search for that one thing, that one thing could fill the bottomless pit.

It was for a split second did she realize that they had both been staring into each other's eyes for a while now, yet for some reason, they can't pull away; too engrossed into studying each other, and the more they look the more curious they became. Their heads grow closer; her breathing became short and frequent. The pounding in her chest increased its pace.

Their lips met

His chapped and dry lips met with her soft and moist lips. It was a simple kiss, yet it expressed plenty of emotions. They were both eager to learn more from each other.

"_I got kicked out in all of the casinos anyways,"_ Courier Six thought.

One thing leads to another…

* * *

Gunfire peppered the concrete, behind said concrete Courier Six, with his Ranger Sequoia, roared in defiance. The sound a crying toddler reached his ears. He looked to the left to find Patricia – his wife – clutching on their two-year-old daughter, Morgan.

She caressed Morgan with the gentleness of a mother. She looked at Morgan with a happy smile on her face; a smile that seemed to ignore all of the loud gunshots. The city of the Commonwealth was within sight and it was only a day or two left of travelling. Courier Six stumbled inside the pockets of his riot gear to find something that can fight against the Raiders. He found his quarry in the shape of a fragmentation grenade. Pulling the pin he threw it behind the cover they the raiders were taking.

A panicked shout came and then an explosion. Taking that as his cue, he emerged out of his cover and proceeded to shoot the surviving raiders, not one bullet was wasted as they all found themselves in a raider's head. Two reloads from his gun later the entire highway of I-90 had gone silent.

"Okay… they're all dead," he called out.

Patricia stepped out of his cover with a cute pout on her face, "Couldn't you have been faster?"

Courier Six looked at her with a slightly irritated look, "Try going through a dozen raiders who do nothing but camp behind their covers,"

She raised an eyebrow, seeing this as a challenge, "Fine, but you take care of Morgan,"

Courier Six froze, "Uh… on second thought… I'll take care of the raiders,"

The redhead smiled, "Thank you, James"

"No problem, dear"

* * *

Morgan dropped to her knees in defeat. Her father was laughing at her. She was supposed to win, she was sure she had shot those sarsaparilla bottles precisely. Her father must've cheated! That's right; there was no way her aim was that bad!

"Guess who's going to be peeling the carrot today," her father taunted.

"Shut up old man!" she retaliated.

Her father gave her an offended look, "I am not old!"

Morgan stuck her tongue out, "Yes you are, so old that your face is sagging!"

James grinned, "That's it, come here young lady!"

Morgan gave an 'eep' before jumping off the porch of their humble shack. Meanwhile, inside the shack, Patricia sighed and went out, "Lunch is almost ready!"

The sight of her daughter and James put a smile on her face. Seven years had already passed since they left the Mojave Wasteland. Living in the Commonwealth was easier since it wasn't a desert. While it still does have the same problems that the Mojave had, at least here it was safer due to the presence of the Minutemen.

When they had reached Boston for the first time, they were stopped by the faction and asked if this was their first time. It was nice to see some settlements band together to protect what was rightfully theirs. Meeting the leader of the Minutemen was interesting too. James had told her that he had met him and after some favours done by the general's right-hand man, Preston Garvey, they finally had a chance to meet the man and say their thanks and gave their support. Nate was his name if she remembered.

She had finally let go of her memory loss and decided to fill that with new memories with her and her family. And to think that the young man she had first met would become her husband. It was something alright. But she could admit that she would not have it any other way.

And to think that this all started by that campfire.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? This was just something that popped in my mind while I was playing one of my favourite games in the Fallout series. By the way, for those who still haven't caught on Patricia is Pyrrha Nikos.**

**I was thinking of making this a series, by putting both Teams RWBY and JN(P)R. Albeit there is a slight twist in it. I'll give you a hint; it has something to do with time. Tell me your thoughts!**

**With that being said I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	2. Welcome to the Wasteland

**Welcome to the Wasteland**

* * *

Jaune Arc gave out a panicked yelp as he barely dodged an attack that came from a terrifying beast; it stood on a height of 8 ft, it had a reptile-like skin which made it hard for him and his friends to even hurt the creature, it had a rounded muzzle with sharp canines that were wonderful for tearing flesh apart while on its head were two horns that curved outwards. It also had long arms which had dangerously sharpened claws that were perfect for tearing apart a normal human being.

While they didn't know what type of Grimm it was that they were fighting one thing was for certain: it's a dangerous one. To make matters worse, none of them had access to their aura leaving them only with their skills and training to try to survive the onslaught that the creature gave them. How did it come to this?

* * *

Hours before that particular scene things were a little different. Ruby Rose woke up with a sudden jolt, she took a moment to calm herself while she surveyed her surroundings. From the looks of it, she was in some kind of forest that she didn't recognize – after all, in all of her experience in trekking the woods with Team RNJR not once did they encounter a forest that was devoid of leaves. Looking to her left she found the unconscious forms of her Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna while to her right were Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

Ruby decided to wait for her friends to wake up, in the meantime, she tried to recollect what happened. From what she could recall; she was fighting Cinder Falls in Haven for the Relic of Knowledge. When all of the Fall Maiden's plans were starting to fail, she decided on a desperate attempt and attacked her group with everything she had. Brightness consumed them and the next thing she knew she woke up in an unknown place that was nowhere near Haven Academy.

As she tried to recollect her memories, her sister, Jaune and Ren were slowly waking up from their unconsciousness. This prompted Ruby to stop her recollection of memories for now and start worrying about her friends. Slowly but surely, all of them started to wake up from their slumber and were debriefed by the young leader of Team RWBY. After that, they started taking stock of their supplies. Fortunately, all of them still had their weapons and their Dust related ammunition. With their supplies check, there was a lull in the group but it was cut off when the blonde leader asked.

"So… what do we do now?" Jaune Arc asked.

"Our best course of action would be to find something. Standing around here and doing nothing won't get us anywhere," Weiss said.

All of them came to that agreement and let both team leaders choose a direction to walk to. With their destination set, they walked.

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer do we have to walk, there's nothing around here. All I see are trees, trees and more trees," Yang complained.

While Weiss gave a disgruntled face, she had to admit that the blonde fighter had a point; they had been walking for the better of two hours already and they had not yet seen anything. Weiss looked around her surroundings in hopes of finding any sort of building that they could use as a reference as to where they are only for her to yelp as she tripped on a stray root. Everyone stopped walking and turned to the heiress who was already standing up as she dusted her now dirtied clothes.

"You know, Weiss-cube, things would be a lot easier if you removed those high heels of yours. They're not exactly something that you would use when trekking forest," Yang suggested.

Weiss gave an indignant huff, "And have me walk barefooted on this barren forest? No thanks… what are you all looking at?"

True to her words, the group looked at Weiss strangely but upon closer inspection, they were not looking directly at her, but rather they were looking at something that was below her. Curiosity overcame the heiress as she looked down the direction as to where they were all looking at her knees. Small scratches adorned her knees courtesy of the ground. While it was normal to have scratches on knees when someone tripped. The sight of it not recovering was something that unnerved both her and her classmates. Something as simple as scratches should be something that aura could heal in a matter of seconds yet as another minute passed her knees remained scratched.

"Shouldn't those scratches have healed by now?" asked Jaune.

A collective 'uh-huh' came out from everyone's mouths. Weiss attempted to pour her aura and what happened next made most of them even more nervous. Pouring aura to her wounds should have made her body glow but as the seconds ticked by, Weiss didn't show any signs of glowing. Slowly the realization was starting to dawn on them. They wanted to deny it so they tried to call out their aura as well only to find out that nothing was happening and that all of them were just standing on their spot.

They can't use their aura

As that statement was finally processed into their heads they never managed to notice a large figure that was slowly creeping its way towards them. A movement out the corner of her eye halted the thoughts inside Blake. Looking towards the direction where she saw a shadow move, she froze.

"Guys," she said warily.

Her voice stirred all of them out of their train of thought as they all looked at Blake who was slowly backing away from something. Turning around they too saw the reason for the cat Faunus' sudden air of caution. It was roughly eight feet tall, it had a scaly skin, its rounded muzzle sported sharp canines that were aimed at them with feral intent. Its long claws scraped the ground as if the ground was sharpening them.

At the sight of an unknown monster right in front of them forced them to go back to the habit of using their weapons. With Crescent Rose in hand, Ruby Rose transformed it into a sniper rifle and pulled the trigger.

_CLICK_

Ruby Rose froze. She pulled the bolt of her sniper rifle to see a fifty high calibre sniper bullet pop out. Thinking that the first bullet was a dud she chambered another round and pulled the trigger only to hear the same thing again. The colour from her face drained as she slowly realized that something was wrong, not with Crescent Rose, but with the Dust bullets. She was not the only one who realized this though. Most of them had caught up with the reaper when they realized that none of their weapons in their disposal were shooting.

If the creature in front of them had a proper mouth they would've already seen it grinning from ear to ear at the panicked sight of its prey. It stomped on the ground and roared loud enough it managed to create a small shockwave that kicked up some dirt. It lowered its form and went on all fours before making a beeline towards the group.

* * *

Jaune yelped yet again when the creature tried to cut him in half. Due to some unexplainable luck, the claws just tore through his clothes showing his exposed abdomen. He was about to try his luck again only for it to finally run out when he accidentally tripped on an exposed root. He backpedalled as far as he could as the monster rose its claw in an attempt to finally finish him. Fear settled in his eyes as he came to the resolution that he was going to die to this monster.

"Leave him alone!"

Something big hit the back head of the monster. The monster turned its, head in annoyance to see Nora. Deeming that the young girl as insignificant the monster jerked its body to the left. Its long tail smashed into the stomach of Nora as she was sent tumbling. Her back hit the tree hard as spittle escaped from her mouth. She tried to stand up only to scream in pain as she clutched her side, upon feeling where the pain had come from she concluded that she had broken a rib or two. Yet, that didn't matter to the pancake loving girl. What mattered was the fact that their leader was about to die and she and Ren could not do anything to stop it.

The monster raised its claw, ready to bring it down to end the miserable blonde. Jaune closed his eyes and wait for the end.

_BANG_

The monster screamed in pain making Jaune open his eyes and wonder how he had not died yet. The arm which was destined to end Jaune was missing a large chunk, blood spurted out of the creature as it tried to find its new adversary.

_BANG_

Another gunshot rang through the forest and the next thing all of them realized was the massive bullet hole that was on the monster's leg. The monster stumbled for a bit but managed to still stay up.

_BANG_

Another bullet tore through the other leg making the monster fall. With each gunshot that the group of Beacon students hear, more their senses returned as they tried to find their mysterious shooter. The sound of a bolt being pulled entered their ears and they all turned to see their saviour.

She stood at a height of five foot two, she wore a worn red flannel with grey jeans, she had dark red hair with emerald eyes, her cute little nose nestled perfectly in her face while her lips were lightly tinted in light brown. Around her arms, she hugged a sniper rifle. It didn't take long for the students of Beacon to identify as to who saved them. All eyes were on her as she approached the downed monster. Her eyes showed no sympathy as she aimed the barrel of her gun just above the creature's had and pulled the trigger.

The monster dropped dead on the spot leaving the barren forest back to its quiet state. She pulled the bolt of her gun yet again to eject the fifty calibre round casing. Silence graced them once more before the young girl finally asked a question.

"Everyone alright?" her voice sounded young.

All of them gave their confirmation making the young girl relax slightly. That was when she locked eyes with Nora, he strained face told the young girl that something was wrong. Approaching her she kneeled and looked her over. Seeing Nora's arm clutched her side told the girl that she had definitely broken something and requires treatment as soon as possible.

Looking at the worried faces of each person, the young girl looked at Yang. While the blonde berserker was bruised, she was by no means as hurt as Nora. Deeming her more capable she told her to assist her in carrying Nora to her home so that she could get treated. Nora wrapped her arm over Yang as she was carried. The energetic girl winced as she was carried but aside from that it looked like she was capable of walking.

Once they all confirmed that they were all ready to get moving they started trekking back to the young girl's house. Silence graced the forest with the only sound being the sound of footsteps coming from Teams RWBY and J(N)PR and the young girl. The silent walking got awkward as they tried to find a way to make the journey more tolerable. Taking the initiative, Weiss stepped a little faster to catch up with the young girl.

"Thank you for helping us there, my name's Weiss Schnee,"

After introducing herself the girl gave a numb 'hmm'. Her left eye twitched at her minimal acknowledgement of her name. Deciding to let it go, for now, she started to introduce everyone else and every time she did all the young girl did was give a small acknowledgement. After introducing everyone silence graced the group again.

Irritation graced Weiss' as she waited for another response from the girl only for her to remain silent.

"And you are?" Weiss provoked.

The girl gave an irritant sigh before turning back to face all of them. A scowl on her face.

"Morgan, now shut up unless you want to end up as Yao Guai food,"

* * *

**A/N:**** And here we go. I finally decided on making this into a series. I hope you like this chapter. What are your opinions at the fact that the students of Beacon are unable to access their Aura and their Dust weapons not working?**

**With that being said, I bid you all adieu.**


End file.
